


Lovely Time of Year

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.





	Lovely Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkBeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkBeat/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Rung  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

Rung very diligently pretended to be a toy as the human lifted him into a new decoration she'd just finished. He allowed his limbs to be arranged and stared straight forward as Elle poked at the cushions behind Rung with a pair of fingers, each one thicker than his thighs.

"There." The human stepped back with a smile then glanced down at her watch. "Shit. Bedtime was hours ago. Night, everyone. Behave."

Rung and everyone else in the tree remained still and silent as the living room lights were turned off and the woman disappeared in the direction of her bedroom. She spoke to them rather often, but Rung was fairly certain their secret was safe. Elle was merely jovial and friendly and liked to talk. She talked to the cat. She talked to the ferret. She talked to her friends in the computer and they spoke back. No. Their secret really was safe, and as far as human companions went, Rung felt they'd gotten lucky.

Especially for Yule. He wasn't the religious sort himself, but Rung adored the festivities. He loved the lights and music and the decorations. And now that he was safely human-free, Rung squirmed around in his new perch for the night to get a better look at it. It had the look of a nest, he thought at first, but then amended to 'bower'. Faux holly decorated a ring of some type of coiled wood. He sat upon, and leaned against, velvety, deep red cushions which sparkled from the silver thread shot through the weave. Four white ribbons went from the cardinal points into a bow, which was how the bower hung on the tree.

Rung liked it, and he was happy he had been chosen to enjoy the new decoration.

"Oh hey! Nice!" Bluestreak said as he hung his head down over the branch above Rung. "I saw her up to something from my spot earlier today, but couldn't tell what it was. That's pretty. Is it comfy? I looks comfy. Want me to swing you a little?"

Rung offered up a smile and shook his helm. "No, thank you, Bluestreak. I think I'm just going to relax and enjoy the view."

"Ok, no problem, but just holler if you change your mind, cuz I don't mind. Ok, see ya later!" Bluestreak's head disappeared from view before he was even done talking. "Hey, Sides!" Rung heard Bluestreak call cheerily.

Rung shifted and pulled a datapad out, but as he listened to the usual evening sounds and mechs calling back and forth, he left it off and in his lap, his head resting back on the pillow.

Yes, what a lovely time of year.


End file.
